1. Field
A compressor is disclosed herein.
2. Background
A scroll compressor is a compressor that includes a fixed scroll having a spiral wrap, and an orbiting scroll that revolves with respect to the fixed scroll, that is, a compressor in which the fixed scroll and the orbiting scroll are engaged with each other. The orbiting scroll revolves with respect to the fixed scroll, thereby reducing a volume of a compression chamber, which is formed between the fixed scroll and the orbiting scroll according to an orbiting motion of an orbiting scroll, thus increasing a pressure of a fluid, which is then discharged through a discharge hole formed in a central portion of the fixed scroll.
In the scroll compressor, suction, compression, and discharge of a fluid are successively performed while the orbiting scroll revolves. Accordingly, a discharge valve and a suction valve may be unnecessary in principle. Also, as a number of components of the scroll compressor is less in comparison to other types of compressors, the scroll compressor may be simplified in structure and rotate at a high speed. Also, as a variation in torque required for compression is less, and suction and compression successively occur, a relatively small amount of noise and vibration may occur.
A scroll compressor including a separation-type orbiting scroll is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0081488 (hereinafter, the “prior document”), published Jul. 19, 2012, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The scroll compressor according to the prior document includes an orbiting scroll formed by a wrap engaged with a fixed scroll, and a base coupled to the wrap. The base includes a base flange having a disk shape and a boss. A back pressure chamber partitioned by a sealing ring is defined in a center of a top surface of a base flange. The back pressure chamber is disposed between a bottom surface of the wrap and a top surface of the base flange. An inner space of the back pressure chamber is blocked from a lower pressure space by a seal ring, which is inserted into and fixed to the base flange.
According to the prior document, the back pressure chamber and the lower pressure space are blocked by the seal ring. The above-described seal ring may have a shape similar to an O-ring. A groove, into which the seal ring is inserted, is defined in the base, and the seal ring is accommodated in the groove.
However, according to the prior document, when the seal ring is inserted into the groove, the seal ring may be deteriorated in performance by a non-uniform thickness that occurs when the seal ring is manufactured, and a non-uniform depth that occurs when the groove, into which the seal ring is inserted, is formed in the base, causing leakage of fluid. For example, in the prior document, when a thin portion of the seal ring is inserted into a deep portion of the groove, a gap may be generated between the seal ring and the wrap, allowing the fluid to be discharged through the gap between the seal ring and the wrap.
Also, when the O-ring is used as the seal ring, the O-ring may seal two spaces. Thus, to seal at least three spaces, a plurality of O-rings have to be used. In this case, the O-ring may also be deteriorated in sealing performance by a non-uniform thickness that occurs when the O-ring is manufactured, and a non-uniform depth that occurs when the groove is formed.